


Cupid's Chokehold

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Supernatural, ああっ女神さまっ | Ah! Megami-sama! | Oh My Goddess!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's prayers have been answered, though he doesn't remember praying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Chokehold

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned manga and it got me thinking. I went to the basement and looked through what I had, mainly an abundance of るろうに剣心, 犬夜叉 and 名探偵コナン which is shonen but then I dug further and found ああっ女神さまっ by 藤島 康介. It used to be my favourite manga. So yeah, this is a fusion fic of that. Anyway, it was a stroll down memory lane looking through the first volume.

_"Please be patient, an authorized prayer technician will be with thee shortly."_

\---

It was another Friday night alone on campus. Dean didn't mind the quiet. It gave him time to try to catch up on homework. Pledging to the frat was probably the worst idea he had except he didn't need to worry about rent. Though most of guys on his floor were asses. Asses that left the house to him for the night. If he believed in God, he'd say his prayers were answered. Looking back at his notebook, his stomach groaned in protest. Throwing down his pen, he made a grab for his cell. It was pizza time.

"Due to increased prayer amounts, seraphim will have delays," chirps a perky voice on the other line.

"Shit, I dialed the wrong numb-" Dean starts before getting cut-off.

"Please be patient, an angel will be with thee shortly."

There was a click on the line then the dial tone.

"What the fuck?" Dean asks, staring at his phone in bewilderment.

The lights flicker overhead before he hears what sounds like wings fluttering before there is a guy standing right in his personal space.

"Shit!" yelps Dean falling out of his chair and crab walking backwards to get away from the guy.

"My apologies, my people skills are a little rusty," says a guy looking like a deer in headlights. He pats down his pockets looking for something. He's wearing a trench coat and the saddest suit that Dean has ever seen.

Dean just gapes. The door to his room is still locked shut and his windows are shut to block out rush week. The guy just appeared out of nowhere. Ridiculously hot guys do not just appear out of nowhere.

Dean shakes his head. Maybe he had been hitting the books too hard. The scrawny dude seemed to have found what he was looking for and pulled out a business card.

"I am an angel of the Lord, Castiel," he declares in a gruff voice that sends shivers down Dean's spine and holds out the card towards Dean. "My card."

Bewildered, Dean takes the card and looks up at the guy. The card is plain card stock with the name Castiel printed out along with some other language Dean has never seen before.

"Angels are tasked to aide people like yourself with problems. Your prayer was received over the phone."

"Problems?" asks Dean. It must be a prank. He wouldn't put it past any of the guys here.

"I can answer one prayer. Anything you want. But only one," Castiel says his eyes piercing into Dean.

Dean snorts and pulls himself up from where he fell.

"Right, anything?"

Castiel nods gravely.

"You'd grant me anything? To make me happy?" Dean continues, he's either asleep or he's is definitely being pranked. There is no way a hot nerd, angel or not, would be coming on to him like this.

"This is not a prank," says Castiel, testing out the word. "Angels are not authorized to speak falsehoods."

Dean's eyes shoot up at Castiel. He taps the card to his lips before grinning. If this is a dream, he may as well enjoy it. And if it's a prank, he has enough dirt on the rest of the frat to keep the teasing to a minimum.

"So, one prayer answered?"

"Yes, you have decided?" Castiel's posture seems to become even straighter in anticipation.

"Sure, why not. I'd like an angel like you," Dean starts, pointing at Castiel. "To stay with me for the rest of my life."

Castiel's eyes widen making his eyes even more impossibly blue.

Looking away, Dean shrugs with a self-deprecating laugh. "Yeah, that's what I want. Shit. I am tired. Like that would even work. Joke's over, Cas. _Cas_?"

Turning back, Castiel is glowing brightly. So bright that Dean has to look away. The sound of feathers is back along with a terrible screeching sound that has Dean on his knees covering his ears. Raw power courses through the air. The glass in the windows shatters and the lights flicker before exploding. Before he can cry out, it's over. The entire room is bathed in darkness and Dean is gasping for breath.

"Prayer _granted_."

\---

Dean's ears are still ringing before he realizes the land line is actually ringing. Castiel lunges for the phone before Dean can comprehend what happened. His room is a mess, it looks like a hurricane threw a party and a volcano crashed it. The air smells faintly of ozone.

" _Yes?_ "

Whatever is being said over the line is causing Castiel's shoulders to become more ridged and confusion tightens the pinched look on his face.

"By your orders," Castiel growls out before hanging up and swinging towards Dean. "Your prayer was approved. It is not possible to change it at present."

Like that makes anymore sense to Dean than before.

"Approved? Oh well then -" Dean says mildly before he starts to yell. "What do you fucking mean, approved?"

Castiel looks at Dean with a thunderous expression on his face.

"So that you _stay always with me_ ," he replies, speaking slowly, like Dean is a child. "Approved."

"Ok, that is messed up," Dean says because this situation is too surreal. Angels don't exist. "You have a way to get back home, right?"

He doesn't need a moody guy looming around the frat, angel or not.

"No," says Castiel tersely, like the reality of the situation is hitting him also and he deflates, hunching into himself. Dean's heart twinges a bit.

"When a prayer is answered, the power used to execute it is unfathomable. No being can oppose it. I cannot harness that much power. I am only a servant of Heaven. I relay prayers to my superiors."

Castiel stares at him in an unnerving way. If this is real, Dean seriously needs to get drunk.

"But..."

"My purpose on this plane has been terminated. I am now stuck here," Castiel says with finality.

Dean feels faint.

\---

Dean isn't too surprised that he gets evicted. A whole floor of the frat house was pretty much totaled. He's just thankful that they didn't charge him for the damages. It's not like he can say an angel did it. He's having a hard enough time believing it himself.

After dumping the remaining box into the Impala's trunk, Dean sighs. He's homeless and he's really not tempted to spend the night in his car.

Castiel looks contrite. He's been that way since they were kicked out of the frat. He looks even more disheveled than before.

Dean can't find the anger to blame him. It's not his fault that Dean said the first thing that popped into his head. He feels shitty about practically getting the guy fired. Or reassigned. Either way, he's Dean's responsibility now.

"I am sorry," says Castiel and Dean's heart jumps in surprise. He's discovered Castiel isn't a big talker but when he does, it's important.

"What? Dude, it's my fault," says Dean, rubbing his face. "I mean, I got you kicked out of Heaven."

Dean didn't even think it existed an hour ago so he can imagine it sucks to be here.

Castiel's frown seems to get even more pronounced.

"I am not kicked out," he growls out. "It is the force of the prayer. It works on both of us."

" _What?_ "

"Whenever we are at risk of being separated, it takes action," Castiel says, tugging at his coat.

"So we got kicked out of my frat because of the prayer?" Dean says incredulously. "Cas, I hate to break it to you, but that wasn't the prayer - it was the busted lights and windows."

Dean's not going to mention that Castiel did that. It's a given. Plus, it's not his fault he's an angel.

If it weren’t for the fact they were homeless, Dean would be pretty blown away by the fact that Castiel is a total bad ass - he blew out the power for the whole block.

Dean's comment seemed to mollify Castiel since he seemed to have unclenched a bit.

"Come on, let's try to find somewhere to crash," Dean says opening the Impala's driver's side door and sliding in. He hears a faint flapping of wings and looks over to his right and jerks back in his seat in shock when he finds Castiel already sitting on the passenger side.

"Shit," Dean gasps. "Use the door."

Castiel cocks his head to the right in confusion.

It's going to be a long night.

\---

Dean's at the point were camping out seems like the best alternative. He has some gear in the trunk but it looks like it's going to rain. Dean's pretty much given up on finding a place to crash until the faint chords of Led Zeppelin fill the car. He's surprised Castiel didn't fry his cell.

" _What?_ "

"Don't you _what_ me, boy," grumbles a sharp voice on the other line.

"Shit," curses Dean, snapping to attention and almost swerving the car off the road. Castiel barely twitches. "Sorry, Bobby."

"Idjit," Bobby fires back, but Dean feels the fondness in the tone. "I need you to come over."

Dean frowns at the road, it's pretty late by Bobby's standards.

"Something wrong?" he asks. His mind flashes to Sammy, his mom and his dad.

"Rufus called me from Colorado. Damn fool broke his leg. I'm flying out tonight so he won't break the other one," Bobby sighs over the line. "I need you to watch Rumsfeld and take care of the yard. You know it as well as I do. Business shouldn't be that busy."

"Sure, Bobby," Dean agrees making a U-turn and heading onto the highway. On a good day, the junk yard is a twenty minute drive away from campus. "I'll be there in fifteen."

"Thanks son, I'll leave the keys under the mat."

Dean hangs up the phone with a frown and looks over to Castiel. It looks like they have a place to stay for a while.

"That wasn't..." he trails off with a sinking feeling in his gut. It's not like his prayer broke Rufus' leg.

Castiel arches his left eyebrow.

"Shit."

It looks like the angel is here to stay.


End file.
